


Слежка и предложения руки и сердца

by cotangent



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotangent/pseuds/cotangent
Summary: Слежка за пришельцами и несвоевременные предложения. Просто очередной день их жизни.





	Слежка и предложения руки и сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Stakeouts and Marriage Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825882) by [Goldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy). 



 

\- Ты хочешь вступить в брак?

Роза на несколько секунд зависла над вопросом, потому что еще минуту назад Доктор мурлыкал битловскую «All You Need Is Love», покачивая головой в такт, пока она наблюдала за Сэмми: Пришельцем Притворяющимся Пенсионером, который делает сэндвичи с ветчинной и клюет носом перед теликом. Все это было так ужасно скучно и заурядно, что Роза чуть было не начала подпевать, когда он остановился и неожиданно и серьезно спросил:

\- Ты хочешь вступить в брак?

\- Что? – ответила она наконец, стараясь не обращать внимания, что во рту пересохло, и она сидит до боли стиснув колени.

\- Брак, – повторил Доктор тоном, который у Розы обычно ассоциировался с тем, что Земля находится на грани уничтожения.

Она уставилась на него.

\- _Ты_ хочешь вступить в брак?

На его лице появилось выражение абсолютного недоумения, как будто он не мог понять, почему она спрашивает это у него. Потом его глаза зажглись ликованием.

\- Я тебя первый спросил, – самодовольно ответил он.

\- Из всех возможностей поднять эту тему... – начала Роза и вдруг резко выпрямилась. – Подожди, Сэмми снова движется.

Доктор замер и затем перегнулся через ее плечо, чтобы смотреть из окна вместе с ней. Они наблюдали, как Сэмми поднимается на ноги, берет свою трость, а потом медленно и осторожно направляется к лестнице.

С глухим стуком Роза прислонилась лбом к стеклу. Как же скучно. Они оба были просто безнадежны в слежке, и чаще всего все заканчивалось поцелуями и объятиями на заднем сидении машины. Разумеется, в результате они всегда ловили пришельцев, иначе с чего бы Питу снова и снова отправлять их на задания, при том что каждый раз они нарушали тысячи торвудских предписаний.

\- Так что, - продолжил Доктор, все еще перегнувшись через ее плечо. - Брак. Что думаешь?

Роза вернулась на свое место, чуть было не врезавшись в Доктора. Он отпрянул в сторону и взглянул на радио, словно собирался возиться с приемником, пока нервно ждал ее ответа.

\- Не знаю, - честно сказала она. – Это в каком-то смысле вопрос с подвохом, так? Я хочу сказать, мы ведь ни разу не обсуждали этого раньше. Никогда не казалось, что нам это нужно. Я знаю, что ты никуда не исчезнешь.

Доктор сидел очень, очень спокойно, пальцы его застыли на панели радиоприемника. Роза вдруг ощутила укол страха.

\- Доктор? – спросила она, силясь, чтобы голос не звучал испуганно. – Ты ведь никуда не исчезнешь, да?

– Нет, – мягко сказал он через мгновение. – Конечно, нет.

Она медленно выдохнула.

– Тогда что?

Он неловко поерзал, потянулся взъерошить волосы на затылке, но потом опустил руку на место.

– Предположим, что я… – он умолк.

\- Да? – надавила Роза.

\- Предположим, что я... Предположим, что другой я однажды вернется.

Роза удивленно посмотрела на него, сердце бешено забилось при упоминании о другом Докторе.

– Что ты бы тогда сделала?

Он пристально смотрел на нее, взгляд его был мрачным и встревоженным. Она не смогла скрыть замешательства. Они уже справились с этим – сошли с дорожки он-по-прежнему-Доктор-но-не-совсем. Хотя он никогда не задавал подобных вопросов раньше.

\- Ну, - медленно протянула Роза, - думаю, я бы сказала ему «Привет». Спросила бы как он. Может, обняла бы его.

Доктор кивнул.

– Так.

Он помолчал, а потом спросил с отчаянием в голосе:

– Ты бы пошла с ним? Если бы он попросил?

Роза сказала первое, что пришло в голову:

\- А он бы попросил?

Доктор беспомощно посмотрел на нее.

\- Что?

 - И все же, попросил бы? – ответила Роза. – Не очень похоже на тебя, особенно если ты там думаешь, что здесь я счастлива, в безопасности и…

\- Дело… Дело не в этом, - сказал Доктор, в голосе слышалось страдание. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, выглядя совершенно разбитым. – Слушай, это ничего, если ты хотела бы. Я понимаю.

Роза уставилась на него, пораженная, что он все еще сомневается в ее чувствах к нему.

– Нет, не хотела бы. Я по-прежнему беспокоюсь о нем, конечно, и я надеюсь, что он в порядке, но…

Доктор повернулся к ней, с воодушевлением и надеждой в глазах.

– Правда?

\- Эти последние месяцы его не было здесь. Он не заботился обо мне, когда я отравилась курицей карри из забегаловки за углом, не отвозил маму в больницу, когда она поскользнулась возле дома, и не забирал Тони из школы, и… - Роза остановилась перевести дыхание и не смогла продолжать. Она кивнула словно в подтверждение своих слов. – Нет, я бы не пошла с ним. Я хочу быть здесь. С тобой.

Доктор, казалось, потерял дар речи.

– О, - наконец прохрипел он. Затем сказал: - У меня нет ТАРДИС, Роза. Я не смогу показать тебе вселенную. Не снова.

\- Я знаю это, придурок, – ответила она. - Я не говорю, что не скучаю по этому, но я пересекала вселенные ради _тебя,_ а не твоей машины для путешествий.

Доктор ласково улыбнулся ей, и Роза расслабилась, удобнее устроившись в своем кресле. Она мельком взглянула на дом. Наверху горел свет, и она смогла различить лишь, что Сэмми сидит на краю постели.

\- Так что, - сказал Доктор после паузы. – Ты бы хотела?

\- Что? – спросила Роза, теперь пребывая в уверенности, что Сэмми стриг ногти на ногах. Она поморщилась.

\- Вступить в брак.

Она повернулась к нему.

– Серьезно? Я думала, ты спрашиваешь только потому, что… - Роза остановилась, неуверенная, стоит ли продолжать. Она подозревала, что Доктор будет не очень рад услышать то, что она собиралась сказать. Она сменила тему: – Разве Повелители Времени женятся?

Он пожал плечами.

– Наиболее продвинутые расы празднуют вступление в союз со спутником жизни. Это не про свадебные вечеринки и причудливые подарки, речь идет о заключении связи, заверении кого-то в своей любви. Брак всего лишь одно из названий.

\- А какое название у Повелителей Времени?

Он замялся.

– Роза, общество Повелителей Времени было несколько скованным и не в меру приверженным традициям, так что я не думаю… То есть, я думаю, что мне бы хотелось сделать это по-человечески.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Роза.

Он моргнул.

\- Хорошо?

\- Да, - ответила Роза. – Давай поженимся.

\- _Правда?_

Он выглядел таким довольным, что Роза не удержалась и взъерошила ему волосы.

– Да, - она расплылась в улыбке. - Я с радостью.

Он улыбнулся в ответ. Она обдумывала возможность утянуть его на заднее сидение и целовать до потери пульса, когда он взглянул на дом и сказал:

\- Вот мудак.

\- Что? – спросила Роза, оглядываясь.

Сэмми не было в его комнате. _Или_ вообще в доме – их сенсоры не показывали никаких данных.

Роза покосилась на Доктора.

\- Мы просто безнадежны в слежке, - сказала она.

Доктор нахмурился; но затем вдруг воспрял духом:

– Ха! Звуковая отвертка уловила сигнал. Мы можем отследить его. Он не мог уйти слишком далеко.

Роза схватила свой торвудский электрошокер и открыла дверь.

– Слава богу. Я ненавижу выжидать.

Доктор последовал за ней из машины, и они ухмыльнулись друг другу.

– Идем, - сказала Роза, протягивая руку. – Эту часть я обожаю.


End file.
